Corrupted Innocence
by SNOzzie6
Summary: HIATUS. Learn about Hallie's second Nobody, Ahllixe, during her upbringing in the Realm of Darkness. A Nobody born from special circumstances, but in the eyes of those she knows, she's anything but. Will she ever be seen as more than a copy? Or will the darkness destroy what little light she has left? I own only my OCs.
1. A New Name

"Remarkable. The similarity is uncanny." a rasped voice said. "That only means one thing..."

"I can take care of this in two seconds." Another voice- young, dark, and bitter- said. "Just say the word."

"No. She's awakening."

A young girl, with the appearance of a ten-year-old, opened her blood-colored eyes and adjusted to the darkness around her. Her short, light blond hair hovered over her shoulders and partially curtained her eyes. A white overall dress covered her body with a white short-sleeved shirt underneath and white flats with lace flowers at the tip. Her eyes shifted between the two beings standing over her: an old man, with yellow eyes and gray hair residing only as a goatee on his chin, and a teenage boy hidden underneath a bodysuit and a helmet.

The old man smiled. "Welcome, child. What's your name?"

The little girl realized she floated in the air. She turned her body and planted her feet on the invisible ground. "I don't know." she mumbled quietly.

"No matter. I shall give you a name." Tension radiated from the young man as the elder stepped closer. He lifted his hand and waved it between him and the girl. Golden letters appeared in the air: HALLIE. The letters swirled around the child; her eyes followed them in confused wonder. With each full revolution, the letters swirled around the girl faster. The old man snapped his wrist and the letters abruptly stopped, a large X in the center of the now scrambled letters.

"Born in darkness from the purest light... A new name and forgiven past shall be given to you: Ahllixe." the older man said.

Ahllixe focused her eyes on the elder, but in her peripheral, the teenage boy glowered with darkness. She whimpered and gripped the older man's coattails. He turned around and faced the teenage boy with a stern look.

"Vanitas, what troubles you?"

"Is the darkness affecting your deteriorating brain? Why are you showing her mercy? You know who she's from. We can't let her run around here." Vanitas said.

"Just because we know of her past doesn't mean we know of her future. You are missing one crucial detail, my apprentice: a new Nobody means a new heart."

The old man turned back to the terrorized girl and released the rumpled ends of his cape from her pale hands.

"Tell us a little about you, Ahllixe." he said.

Ahllixe turned to the elder man and nervously held her hands together in front of her. She looked down at the ground. "I hate what I'm wearing."

Vanitas raised his eyebrow underneath his helmet. "...What?"

"What is it that you don't like about it?" the older man said.

"I hate the color white; it's too bright for me. I prefer black. My favorite color's red, like my eyes!" Ahllixe said.

A smile crept on the older man's face and he nodded. He tensed his fingers and a pool of darkness opened next to Ahllixe.

"Are you gonna scare her to death? She's just a kid." Vanitas said.

"Watch." the elder man said.

A Shadow Heartless emerged from the darkness. It approached Ahllixe, antennae twitching. Ahllixe's eyes lit up.

"It's adorable!" she squealed. She reached out and stroked the Heartless's head. It purred and rubbed its cheek against her leg. "Can I keep it?"

The old man held his hands together behind his back. "Of course... Whatever you desire."

Ahllixe smiled and hugged the Heartless tightly. "I'm gonna name him... Veni."

The teenage boy clenched his already tight fists.

"An interesting name. What made you think of that?" the elder man said.

Ahllixe held the Heartless up to her face. "I don't know." She hugged the Heartless tightly her chest. "He looks awful lonely, though. I'll get him some friends!"

Ahllixe giggled and hugged her Shadow pet as another pool of darkness opened next to the first. Two more Shadow Heartless emerged from the puddle. Veni squirmed out of Ahllixe's arms and waddled to the other two. The two males widened their eyes.

"Ahllixe, did you do that?" the elder said, gesturing to the second pool of darkness.

Ahllixe glanced at the pool of darkness, then back at the man. "Yeah... I think so."

The elder felt the hidden eyes of his apprentice on the back on his head. "Vanitas, if you're going to glare at me, I might as well be able to see it."

Vanitas looked away and crossed his arms.

"Who are you people?" Ahllixe said. "Where am I?"

"It appears an introduction slipped my mind. We are in the Realm of Darkness, home to the abyssal creatures that live in it, including you and my apprentice, Vanitas. I am Xehanort." the elder man said.

"Xe... hanort." Her eyes squinted as the word rolled off her tongue. "That sounds familiar. Do I know you?"

Xehanort smiled. "Your past is just beginning to surface. For such a newly born creature, it is impressive. But you need no longer face your past. Come with me, and I will raise you like the child I wish I had. Come with me, and you will be free."

Xehanort held his hand out to Ahllixe. She lifted her eyes to Vanitas and gazed at him curiously. His shielded face remained turned away until he felt her eyes. His head turned and their eyes met. Ahllixe saw his hands ball into tight fists and explode with pulsing darkness. The glare hidden behind the dark helmet pierced into her. She whimpered quietly and hid behind Xehanort.

"Run along, Ahllixe. I'll catch up with you." Xehanort said, releasing the girl's hand and giving her a gentle nudge away from the two. She shifted her eyes between Vanitas and Xehanort before she and Veni disappeared into the darkness.

Once she was gone, Xehanort turned to his apprentice, his yellow eyes glaring at his apprentice.

"Are you _insane_?" Vanitas said. A blue creature of darkness emerged from the ground- an Unversed. "What the heck are you thinking, allowing to take her under your wing?! She's the Nobody of your granddaughter, which means she has access to her power. Let me kill her right now!"

"No, you won't." Xehanort said sternly. "Must I refresh that small, ignorant mind of yours? From the moment a Nobody take their first breath into the world, a new heart begins to form inside them to fill the absence of what they lost. Ahllixe is a newly-born Nobody, with the heart of a developing fetus. Who knows? Perhaps she is a replica of Hallie; perhaps she is the exact opposite. We won't know unless we observe her."

Vanitas scoffed. "Whatever, _you_ observe her all you like. I want nothing to do with that... that thing." he said.

"Need I remind you of what the word 'apprentice' means? You respect my rules. Or do I need to remind you again of what happens when you disobey?"

Xehanort reached his hand out and summoned his Keyblade. Instead of pointing his Keyblade at the young apprentice, the sharp teeth were pointed directly at the Unversed. Vanitas glared at Xehanort, hoping he couldn't detect his trembling muscles. Vanitas growled underneath his breath.

"Whatever you say, Bossman." he mumbled, disappearing into a corridor of darkness.

The Unversed, a Flood, hissed at Xehanort. With a scoff towards the inferior creature, Xehanort thrust his Keyblade into it. The teeth of his Keyblade sliced through its chest. He lifted his Keyblade, watching the creature convulse painfully on the weapon. As the Flood dissipated into dark flames, an agonizing scream pierced the darkness. Xehanort dispelled his Keyblade and smirked.


	2. Handful of Sand

Ahllixe awoke, still weary from sleep. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching like a little kitten. Her gleaming, red eyes scanned the darkness. Her mind was contently empty: no concerns, no worries, and no fears.

Well, she could count Vanitas as a growing fear. She didn't understand why he hated her so much. She didn't even know him, and she was certain he didn't know her either. So why this burning abhorrence?

"Good morning, Ahllixe." Ahllixe turned her head and watched Xehanort approach her. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes. Thank you." she said timidly.

"Come now, child, you needn't be shy around me." Xehanort said.

"Okay." But it didn't calm her sheepish attitude. After all, she had just met this man and his scary apprentice yesterday. "Where's Vanitas?"

"He must be wandering around somewhere. Why do you care?"

"Oh, no reason, but... he doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Oh, posh." Xehanort waved her comment away. "He's always this way; a rather dramatic little boy. Nonetheless, I'm sure he'll open to you... some way or another."

Ahllixe nodded, ignoring the uneasy chills of his last words.

"Now, Ahllixe, shall we begin?" Xehanort said.

"Begin what?" Ahllixe said.

"Your training, of course. I promised I'd help shape you into what you can become. We ought to fill you up with as much knowledge as we can."

"All right..."

Xehanort extended his hand, and a corridor of darkness appeared. He gestured for Ahllixe to enter, and she obeyed. The two walked through the darkness within the darkness until it opened up. The end gushed with light, and Ahllixe winced from her burning corneas. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed them until the spots stopped dancing. Xehanort gently guided her through the corridor of darkness, and they stepped out on the other side.

Ahllixe slowly opened her eyes, allowing the light to fill her vision steadily.

"Woooow..." she gasped.

The scenery was a burst of relaxing colors: ocean blue, forest green, and sunset orange. The large expanse of water surrounded the island they stood on, lapping up the creamy shore of sand and making Ahllixe feel rather insignificant. She turned around, gazing up at the wild array of trees and plants, filled with green with pops of blue and lavender. It seemed like the trees had been formed to create huts and shacks. A wooden bridge connected the main island she stood on to a much smaller island resting right next to it. The sky above her glowed with orange and dark yellow, reflecting beautifully against the blue waters like a mirror. Ahllixe crouched down and grabbed a handful of sand. She lifted her hand, feeling the way the sand ran between her fingers.

"What is this place?" Ahllixe said, looking to Xehanort with wide eyes.

"Destiny Islands." Xehanort said. "My home from many years ago. I have only visited this island just recently, and before that, I hadn't set foot on these shores since I was a young man. One of the many worlds this universe has."

"Worlds? As in, there are more than one?"

"Yes. It is said that each star in the sky is a world." Xehanort said, gesturing for Ahllixe to look up. She did, and gasped in awe at the blazing white dots that started to appear in the sky, sparkling like diamonds. "We don't know how many worlds there are, but I guarantee that there are hundreds, thousands, perhaps _millions_ out there, thriving with different people and creatures."

"Oh..." Ahllixe said, looking down at the ground.

"What's the matter? Was it something I said?"

"It kind of makes me feel really... small."

"You are not alone. There's always someone who wonders about what's out there; someone who desires to see those worlds."

"I'd like to see those worlds." Ahllixe said quietly.

"And you will." Xehanort said. "Which brings me to your training. The stronger you get and the wiser you become, the greater the opportunity will be for you to achieve your heart's deepest wishes."

"Heart..." Ahllixe said, resting a hand against her chest. "Do I have a heart?"

"It is small, almost minuscule, but it is there. Every creature that breathes has a heart, even Nobodies."

"Nobodies? Is... that what I am?"

"Very perceptive, child. Yes, you are. You were born from someone who has a strong heart. When the heart of a person, or a Somebody, is swallowed in darkness, the heart forms into a Heartless, and the body left behind becomes a Nobody."

"Wow. Was the girl I came from someone special?"

"Some might agree... but I view her as foolish." Xehanort said. "A girl like her couldn't handle the darkness brewing around her. She failed to recognize how darkness is needed in order to live long and prosper. Light begets darkness, and darkness shadows the light; you cannot have one without the other. Some believe the darkness should be vanquished entirely, but those are the ones that are the first to fall victim to their ignorance. Darkness needn't be vanquished, but channeled. Your Somebody is a weak and naive girl. I hope you do not turn out the same."

Ahllixe gulped. "No, of course not. I don't want that. I want to be smart! I want to be strong!" she said. The excited sparkle in her eyes returned. "I like listening to your stories. Can we visit some more worlds?"

Xehanort smirked. "As you wish, my dear. But my old bones cannot function as vivaciously as you. I wish to limit traveling so my poor soul may rest."

"Okay, Xehanort."

"Now that you are my apprentice, you may call me Master."

"Okay... Master." Ahllixe giggled. "Apprentice? Does that mean I'll have to train with Vanitas, too?"

"My, you are a curious child. I understand that, considering who you are. However, Vanitas has been under my mentoring much longer than you, and is therefore much more experienced. For now, I will teach you. When the time comes, and you're ready, I may allow Vanitas to train you."

"Train? You mean, like, fight?"

"That's enough questions for now. When you are older and wiser, you'll understand. Come, let's return to the Realm of Darkness."

 _Darkness._ The word would've struck fear into people's hearts, but it brought comfort to Ahllixe's. The darkness was intriguing and exciting to her. If what Xehanort said was true, she hoped she could learn to harness the power of darkness.

She remembered yesterday, when that pool of darkness formed, and her pet Shadow, Veni, appeared. Excitement churned in her stomach. Maybe she already could.

Xehanort summoned a corridor of darkness, and Ahllixe marched readily into it.


	3. Upside Down

Vanitas paced furiously, kicking up dust with every sharp turn. The debris-filled wind smacked against his helmet, and he could feel the dirt clinging to his bodysuit. But despite the horrible climate conditions this place held, these Badlands were his home, second being the Realm of Darkness. His fists clenched and unclenched, pulsing alongside the beat of his heart.

As of this moment, he officially deemed Xehanort a big bag of loony-nuts. What plans did he have up his sleeves? Whatever it was, it involved taking in the Nobody of his granddaughter, Hallie. Vanitas didn't understand anything of it; he wondered if Xehanort did either.

He growled underneath his breath as the little girl's face filled his mind. He wouldn't have to deal with her if his master wasn't so menacingly stubborn. With just a swipe of his Keyblade, the girl would be sent to oblivion, just like her Somebody.

But the thought of facing Xehanort's wrath filled him with fear that overpowered his hatred towards Ahllixe. Xehanort had made it clear: he wasn't to do any harm to the young Nobody. Yet, Vanitas wondered how long he'd be able to be a pawn in his master's frustratingly complex plans.

Anger flared in his heart, and an Unversed emerged from the ground: a Red Hot Chili. Vanitas scowled as Unversed circled around his head a few times. His Keyblade, Void Gear, appeared in his hand, and with a grunt, he thrust the teeth into the Unversed. It squealed in pain as it faded away into dark flames, followed by a scream from Vanitas. He clutched his chest as a sharp pain cut through. He clenched his fist and dispelled his Keyblade. Vanitas cursed himself for letting his weakness show.

 _It's all because of Ahllixe._ He thought as agony swept through him. _This is all her fault. It's all Xehanort's fault. Why can't I be free to do what I want to do? What makes me happy?_

Another Unversed appeared: a Hareraiser. It hopped slowly to Vanitas and nuzzled its cheek against his boot. He stared down at the creature until his face was sore from scowling. He turned away, too weary to destroy it and too frightened to face that pain again. He summoned a corridor of darkness, but the Hareraiser scurried first into it.

"Hey-!" he cried, expecting it to respond to his voice, but the Unversed ignored him and disappeared into the darkness. He was flabbergasted; never before had an Unversed disobeyed him. They were manifestations of his emotions, so they were directly linked to him. What could be the meaning behind this?

Vanitas followed the Unversed into the Realm of Darkness, where his ears filled with children's laughter. Vanitas grumbled an "Oh, great." and followed the sound. He found the Unversed and Veni the Shadow circling around Ahllixe. She watched the creatures chase each other in circles around her, which made her giggle gleefully. She lifted her eyes and, when she saw Vanitas, her face fell and she bowed her head.

"What are you doing?" Vanitas said.

"I was just walking around, and this thing came up to me." Ahllixe mumbled, shrinking back. "It... it looked like it wanted someone to play with."

Vanitas scoffed. He set his eyes on the Unversed and reached out to grab it. Veni the Shadow hissed, and Vanitas retracted his hand. He glared at the Shadow, and after a few seconds, it scurried to Ahllixe's side, continuing to hiss at him.

"You're lucky I don't chop up that rat of yours." Vanitas growled.

"His name is Veni, and he's not a rat! He's my friend!" Ahllixe cried, which Vanitas assumed was with every bit of courage she could muster.

He could see her red eyes shaking with fear and pride; pride for standing up to him, and fear of what he would do now. Vanitas shook his head and turned away.

"Whatever. Just stay out of my sight." Vanitas mumbled, and he walked away. He heard her take a breath.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she called.

Vanitas stopped in his tracks. Ahllixe clutched Veni close to her chest. Vanitas turned around and walked back over to Ahllixe, who gulped audibly.

"Is it... because of who I am?" Ahllixe said. "Or... who I was?"

"I see Xehanort filled you in a little on the details." Vanitas said. "But how much do you _really_ know about the girl you came from?"

"I know that she's really powerful. Xehanort thinks she's a fool because she's scared of the darkness. _I'm_ going to master the darkness, and then I'll be as experienced as you! I may come from someone, but I'm nothing like them! I'll prove it! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Ahllixe turned on her heel and marched confidently into the darkness. Vanitas crossed his arms and watched the girl disappear before he breathed a chuckle.

"Is that what he told you...?" he said. He looked down and saw the Hareraiser waddling around his feet. Catching a glimpse of its face, his eyes widened. He crouched down and seized the the Unversed by the head and turned it so it faced him.

Certain Unversed were created through certain of his emotions: anger, sadness, and fear being the most common. Hareraisers were born through his sadness.

But this Hareraiser's eyes were turned completely upside down. It was... happy.

Vanitas dropped the Hareraiser, and it dissolved into dark flames after it hit the ground. Vanitas clenched his fist, bracing himself for the sharp pain. But no pain or agony came to him. As he consumed the Hareraiser, a strange, warm feeling buzzed in his chest. He looked up and down the way Ahllixe left.

"Is something the matter, Vanitas?" Xehanort's voice filled his ears, and the feeling was gone. Vanitas stood up straight and turned to his master. "I hope you are treating Ahllixe well."

"Like I have any other choice." Vanitas said.

"Perhaps, one day, the two of you will become friends. Maybe she can help thaw that minuscule shard of ice you call a heart. That is, _if_ you can call that pathetic rock a heart."

Vanitas scowled underneath his helmet and turned away. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to keep his anger down to avoid summoning another Unversed that could and would be used against him.

"That'll be the day." he said, and he walked away.


	4. Princesses of Heart

Ahllixe sighed and clutched Veni the Shadow close to her chest. She was still surprised that she found the courage to stand up to Vanitas. She wondered how this burst of bravery came to her; it felt natural, like she was used to doing this. She wondered if she inherited this characteristic from her Somebody. She also wondered what else she could've received from her.

"Hello, Ahllixe." Ahllixe turned and saw Xehanort approach her. "Are you ready for some more training?"

Ahllixe smiled as the thrill for more knowledge pushed away her concerns. She nodded, and Xehanort summoned a corridor of darkness, which Ahllixe happily skipped into. The light on the other end wasn't as intense, and when Ahllixe stepped out of the portal, she saw that it was already night. She looked up at the sky and smiled at the millions of stars shining above her. She set her eyes forward and gasped with awe at the gleaming, white castle in the distance. Its radiance seemed like it could be seen for miles, giving off a pleasant glow.

"What a pretty castle." Ahllixe said breathlessly. "I bet someone really important lives in a place like that."

"Indeed." Xehanort said, stepping out of the corridor of darkness. It disappeared after he stepped out. "Someone with a special power lives in that castle."

"Really?" Ahllixe said. "Who?"

Xehanort silently gestured for Ahllixe to follow him as he walked in the direction of the castle. Ahllixe spent another moment gazing at the castle before hurrying after him. They entered the mile-long courtyard. Halfway through, Ahllixe stopped at the large fountain in the center of the courtyard. She smiled and climbed onto the stone ledge to peek over at her reflection.

But what she saw wasn't her. Instead, the girl staring back at her had long, brown hair and amber eyes. Ahllixe gasped and reached up to touch her hair. The water rippled, and the long brown hair was suddenly cut extremely short, giving the reflection the appearance of a young boy. Nevertheless, those two kids looked almost identical to each other and her.

"Come, Ahllixe." Xehanort called. "We have much to do today, and you mustn't spend it all admiring yourself."

Ahllixe gulped and quickly struck the fountain water, causing the young boy's image to abruptly distort. It changed, and she finally saw her reflection. Ahllixe sighed and hurried back to Xehanort's side. She held Xehanort's hand, hoping he couldn't feel her nervous shudders. They climbed the Mount Everest-sized staircase to the front door. Ahllixe squirmed excitedly, eager to know what was on the inside of this beautiful castle. Xehanort noticed this and summoned a corridor of darkness. Ahllixe's eyes dimmed with disappointment as she reluctantly entered the portal.

It dropped them off at a ginormous ballroom. Ahllixe gasped in delight and ran deeper into the ballroom. She spun around, gazing up at the large, bejeweled chandelier dangling about her until her head went dizzy.

"It's beautiful!" Ahllixe giggled as she stumbled around. "So, who lives in this place?"

Xehanort looked around the room. "A princess."

Ahllixe's eyes lit up. "A princess! Really?! What's her name? What does she look like?"

Xehanort chuckled. "An animated child, you are. I will answer your questions one at a time."

The two walked out of the ballroom and stood at the balcony looking over the grand entryway.

"Every living organism in this universe has a heart: people, animals, and even worlds. In every heart, there is an equal balance of light and darkness. If a heart consumes more darkness than light, they perish. It is dangerous as well for a heart to be consumed completely of light." Xehanort said. "However, there are a selected few, seven maidens, whose hearts are filled with the purest, sweetest light."

Xehanort pointed below, and Ahllixe looked and gasped in delight. A woman with golden hair and blue eyes, wearing a beautiful white dress, walked across the entryway.

"Wow..." Ahllixe said, awed by the woman's beauty. "Is she one of them?"

"Indeed." Xehanort said. "One of the seven Princesses of Heart: pure lights, devoid of darkness. After the worlds were split, the Princesses of Heart came into existence. Everything had been consumed with darkness after Kingdom Hearts disappeared and the χ-blade was destroyed, but those seven maidens restored the worlds back to light through the pureness of their hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts? χ-blade?" Ahllixe said, her eyes going cross-eyed. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, another subject yet to be explored. That will be reserved for another day. All you must know for now is this: the seven Princesses of Heart are crucial to what I have planned. In order for things to move forward, I need what's most important about them..."

"You mean... their hearts?" Ahllixe gasped. "But why? What do you need their hearts for? How do you even extract a heart from a body?"

"More questions that must wait for another day; my old soul grows weary. Let us return."

Ahllixe nodded, shivering with anticipation for this knowledge. Xehanort summoned a corridor of darkness, and the two entered it.


	5. Complicated Nonsense

_"She's awake! Oh, finally!"_

 _"Who... who are you people? Where am I?"_

 _"Easy, now. Don't want you to bust a gasket; you took quite a nasty spill. Mind telling us where you're from?"_

 _"I... I don't know. I don't remember anything..."_

 _"Amnesia. It's a good thing we found you when we did, or else, who knows what those horrible creatures would've done to you."_

 _"Creatures? What creatures?"_

 _"They were these weird, blue things. Never seen anything like them before until now. Dragged you out of that strange, churning portal. Luckily that kid with the key weapon took care of those things."_

 _"Key weapon? What kid? Ow, my head..."_

 _"Is there anything you can remember that you can tell us? What's your name?"_

 _"My name... My name is Hallie..."_

* * *

Ahllixe's eyes shot open, and she sucked in a deep breath. Her appearance had changed, and she looked to be twelve-years-old. She wore a red babydoll dress with capsleeves, black leggings underneath, and black tennis shoes. She looked around in the darkness, hugging her knees close to her chest.

 _What was that?_ Ahllixe thought. _Were those my memories? Or... the memories of who I once was?_

"Did you sleep well, Ahllixe?" Xehanort said as he approached the girl. She flinched, snapping out of her reverie. "You looked troubled. What's the matter?"

"Um... nothing... I had a strange dream." Ahllixe said. She looked off into the distance. "Hallie."

Xehanort raised his eyebrow. "Where did you hear that name?"

"I heard strange voices in my dream; one of them sounded so familiar, like it was my own voice. It said her name was Hallie." Ahllixe said. She looked up at Xehanort. "Was that her? Is Hallie the name of my Somebody?"

"Such an intelligent young lady. Yes, Ahllixe. You are the Nobody of a girl named Hallie, also known as my naive little granddaughter. You hold a remnant of her: her memories, her personality, and her characteristics." Xehanort turned around. "Despite this, let us hope you are more than a mere copy."

Xehanort walked away, his words cutting through Ahllixe's embryonic heart like a knife. Tears filled her eyes, and she buried her head into her knees. A pool of darkness opened beside Ahllixe, and Veni the Shadow scurried out and, when it saw Ahllixe's anguish, nuzzled its cheek against her arm.

 _I'm nothing like her. I am me... I am me..._

"Ahllixe?" Ahllixe gasped quietly and lifted her head, worried that Xehanort had returned. But instead, she saw Vanitas.

"What do you want?" Ahllixe said, looking away. "I thought you said you never wanted to see me."

"Your sobs were interrupting my peace and quiet. Mind telling me what's wrong so you'll stop?"

Ahllixe huffed a deep breath of air, but took this opportunity as a chance to vent. She wiped her cheeks.

"I'll prove to Xehanort that I'm more than an empty shell of Hallie. I'm stronger than her and I'm smarter. I'll prove I'm better than her!"

Ahllixe's eyes flashed, and another pool of darkness opened. A pack of Invisibles emerged and circled around the two. Vanitas gasped quietly as he watched the Heartless, brimming with the anger Ahllixe felt.

"Calm down, Ahllixe. Your anger is showing. Literally." Vanitas said, keeping his eyes on the Heartless in case they decided to strike. "Just breathe."

Ahllixe obeyed and took a deep breath. The Invisibles floated away into the darkness. Ahllixe sniffled, running a hand underneath her nose. "I'm sorry." she whimpered. "I'm just... confused and scared."

Vanitas chuckled. "You and me both." he said, but his face fell and he stood straight up. "I already have to put up with you; I don't want to deal with your emotions running all over the place, so keep them in check. Besides, you never know when someone might use them against you."

Ahllixe looked at Vanitas thoughtfully as he walked away. She wondered if his advice had been from experience. His background intrigued her, and she wondered if she'd ever learn more about him and his story... and why he hated her so much.

* * *

"What do you make of Ahllixe?" Xehanort said as he stepped out of a corridor of darkness and into Vanitas's path.

"What is there to make of her? Half of the most powerful and annoying creature in existence. She's just an ignorant little bug I wish I could squash."

"Third."

Vanitas raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Ahllixe is a _third_ of who you speak of."

"What do you mean, a third? Do you mean, Hallie, her Heartless, and Ahllixe?"

Xehanort's mouth curled into a smile. "Perhaps, before you insist on ruling someone into the category of ignorance, take a look at yourself and see if you don't fall underneath it as well." Xehanort disappeared into another corridor of darkness.

Vanitas grumbled to himself. _Great,_ he thought, _more complicated nonsense from the lunatic himself. As if he wasn't already crazy enough._

But what Xehanort said still peaked the apprentice's interests. He glanced back down the path where he ran into Ahllixe. He wondered what other mysteries the young Nobody held that connected her even more to her Somebody.


	6. Deep Disappointment

Ahllixe walked quietly through the Realm of Darkness: hands held behind her back, her short, blonde hair brushing against her shoulders with each bounce of her body, and her mind racing faster than a NASCAR event. Veni walked alongside her, watching her intently with his beady yellow eyes.

"I know I shouldn't worry, Veni." Ahllixe said quietly. "And I'm not... sort of. I guess I'm just... curious: about myself, this Hallie person, and a lot of other things."

Veni's antennae twitched. Ahllixe sighed.

"I know, I know, I need to trust Xehanort- and I really do! He's very smart and good, and he treats me very nicely. I know he'll teach me many things, and he and Vanitas will train me to be very strong."

Veni's eyes shifted.

"There's no need to rub it in my face- I know Vanitas hates me with a burning passion. It probably has to do with Hallie. It's not going to stop me from at least attempting to be his friend; maybe I can soften him up. Just because he doesn't like me doesn't mean I can't be nice. I think there's more to him than he's letting on. Maybe Xehanort knows- maybe he'll tell me someday- but for right now, I'm just going to be patient."

"Very patient, indeed." a voice said. Ahllixe gasped and turned around, meeting Xehanort's gaze. An intense blush filled her cheeks, and she shrunk back.

"Hello, Master." Ahllixe said. "I was, um, just talking with Veni... How much of that did you hear?"

"Plenty enough." Xehanort said with a smile. "Come, let's continue your lessons."

Ahllixe sighed quietly, and the two entered a corridor of darkness.

* * *

When Ahllixe stepped out of the corridor, a overwhelming shudder ran down her spine.

"I... know this place?" Her statement sounded more like a question, as if she was unsure.

Xehanort stepped out of the corridor and beside the young Nobody. "Her memories are awakening within you."

"You mean Hallie." Ahllixe said. The name squeezed at her insides and tasted bitter on her tongue.

Ahllixe looked down and gulped at the large distance between where she stood and how far the ground was. In fact, Ahllixe couldn't _see_ the ground from where she was; the tower seemed to be floating in the middle of the air! She and Xehanort stood inside a tall tower. From the dark gray walls inside the small room they were in and the eerie feeling creeping in the back of her mind, Ahllixe didn't need to see the entire exterior to know that this place looked super freaky. She could see pipes and unfinished construction looping around the castle. Looking in the distance, she saw a wall of waterfalls, floating ice platforms, and large, magical bubbles floating above the ground.

"What... _is_ this place?" Ahllixe said, taking a small step away from the window sill.

"Tap into your Somebody's memory and answer that for yourself." Xehanort said, looking over the horizon.

Ahllixe hesitated, but she nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. Wisps of color appeared behind her eyelids, and slowly, images formed. She saw a large town sitting beneath a gleaming white castle. Blood-curdling screams and cries of agony pierced her ears, startling her, and she gasped as she saw darkness wash over the town. Millions of Heartless swarmed from all corners, covering every nook and cranny in carnage until the memory ended, leaving her mind blank. Ahllixe opened her eyes, a tear leaking down her cheek.

"Home... Hallie's home." she said. "It... it was destroyed."

"Yes. A sad day it was." Xehanort said, turning his back to Ahllixe and looking over the ruins. "It was called Radiant Garden, a name that matched this world perfectly. A Princess of Heart lived in this world, as well as my granddaughter. Those two became good friends; fitting for denizens of pure light. Creatures like the Heartless were unknown. A man named Ansem the Wise discovered the Heartless, and his curiosity filled him with a desire to learn more about them. He experimented on the Heartless, and as his research grew deeper, so did his dangerous cravings for more knowledge. He turned on his assistants, forcing them to partake in the experiments. He killed himself so he could turn into a Heartless. His research went out of control, and the Heartless overtook the world. The world was lost in darkness. Thousands of lives, including the lives of the man responsible for it all and his loyal researchers, were lost. Radiant Garden lost its light. What you see before you is the remnant of the world: Hollow Bastion."

"W-What happened to Hallie? And the Princess of Heart?" Ahllixe said, her red eyes shaking. "Is that how I... how she died?"

Xehanort glanced over his shoulder. "The Princess of Heart lived. The darkness couldn't touch her and her heart. Instead, it swept her away to a new world. As for Hallie... the darkness consumed her. Her heart was almost cast into oblivion."

"Almost? Okay... but that was when I was born, right?"

"Not quite."

" _Not quite_?" Ahllixe's eyes went wide. "Tell me, Master, what happened?"

"Patience, Ahllixe. You see, when a strong-hearted person loses their heart, two creatures are born: a Heartless, from the heart torn away, and a Nobody, from the body left behind. A special event occurred with Hallie. As I said before, her heart was almost consumed with darkness, but before the events that claimed this world happened, my granddaughter met a powerful yet naive Keyblade Master. She used her exceptional skills in magic to cast a spell on her heart that protected her from the darkness. Her body and her heart were separated, but because of the events prior, Hallie became whole again shortly after. However, the consequences could not be stopped. No Heartless was produced, but a Nobody was."

"And... that Nobody was me?" Ahllixe said.

Xehanort turned around and looked at Ahllixe. "No."

"What?! Are you saying that Hallie has _two_ Nobodies?!"

"I was just as surprised as you when I came across this knowledge. A young Nobody was born, named Callum, in the Realm of Darkness. When he was born, he managed to claim a small fragment of Hallie's heart. Life in the Realm of Darkness was nothing but danger for the boy, for the creatures inhabiting the realm constantly lusted for the heart he had. Finally, the darkness consumed the boy, but he was also spared because of the Keyblade Master's magic. Callum lived, and through his body and Hallie's heart, a new Nobody was born. A young girl also born into the Realm of Darkness, who was discovered by two people."

"You... and Vanitas." Ahllixe said. Her eyes filled with tears that streamed down her face.

"What's the matter, Ahllixe?" Xehanort said. "Aren't you glad you know about your origins?"

"I... I am... but..." Ahllixe squeezed her eyes shut, pressed her hands against her head, and wept quietly. "My head... hurts."

A hand settled on her shoulder, and Ahllixe looked up through her tears at Xehanort.

"Let us return. You need some time to think about what I've taught you." Xehanort said.

A corridor of darkness appeared, and Xehanort led Ahllixe into it.

* * *

Vanitas saw Ahllixe standing alone in the darkness. Veni the Shadow emerged, fresh from a pool of darkness, and twitched its antennae in concern towards the little girl. It rubbed its cheek against her ankle, but Ahllixe made no reaction. Vanitas slowed walked towards the girl.

"Anybody home?" Vanitas said. He walked around and faced Ahllixe. Her eyes remained on the ground and her face was empty of expression. Vanitas waved his hand in front of her face, but she didn't react. "What's wrong with you?"

Ahllixe lifted her head, and Vanitas watched the tears fill her eyes and spill down her face. Her lip quivered, and she began to cry.

"It's not fair!" she wept. She collapsed to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "Why do I have to be who I am? I don't want to be part of someone; I want to be my own whole!"

Vanitas raised his eyebrow and took a half-step back. "What happened?" he said, feeling stupid for continuing to feign concern. That is, he _believed_ he was feigning.

"Xehanort told me about where I really come from. Whoever this Hallie person really is, her essence runs through my veins. Her memories beat against my head everyday, and I feel like I'm going to go crazy! All these emotions, these feelings... how do I make it stop?!" Ahllixe said, gripping the sides of her hair in her hands. She dropped them in her lap and looked up at Vanitas. "Please... help me."

Vanitas shrugged and turned sideways from Ahllixe. "It's simple: you just don't feel anything at all. All that pain and sadness... you just lock away and not worry about it. The faster you keep your emotions at bay, the sooner you can forget them... and the less chance that someone can use them against you."

It was silent for a few moments. Vanitas glanced back at Ahllixe, and he saw her gazing at him thoughtfully.

"Vanitas..."

"What?"

"You're... different." Ahllixe climbed back to her feet.

"Different? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean... I can tell you're not like most people."

Vanitas scoffed quietly. "You can say that again." he mumbled. Ahllixe reached out and stroked Veni's head.

"You know, in this darkness, it gets really lonely. Veni is a great companion, but he only listens, and never talks. Xehanort is a wonderful teacher, but he only talks... and never listens. You're the only one who's been... like a friend to me. Even though you obviously don't like me. It's okay... Sometimes I don't like me either. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Ahllixe looked up at Vanitas with a small, sad smile. "Thanks, Vanitas."

Vanitas quietly winced as Ahllixe turned around and walked away with Veni trailing behind. Vanitas watched the young Nobody until she disappeared into the darkness.

"Well, well... What an unusual experience." Vanitas stood up straight and turned around to face Xehanort as he approached him. "Who knew that a being of nonexistence could feel such turmoil? I guess such is the price for the connection she holds to one like Hallie."

"Well... I agree." Vanitas said.

Xehanort raised his eyebrow with a half-smirk. "Oh, you do? Enlighten me, then, with your supported explanation."

"She never asked for any of this. All Ahllixe wants is to be a normal girl. You think she's gonna get that when she spends her life in darkness while hanging around a man older than time?" Vanitas said.

Xehanort rolled his eyes. "Spare such irrational thoughts. Ahllixe is a Nobody- nothing but a copy of the original. She can have as many wishes as she wants, but no star in the world will be able to grant them."

"Why would you say that? She looks up to you. She's everything your real granddaughter isn't, but you treat her like garbage."

"If I am not mistaken, _you_ were the one who was so willing to exterminate her when she was first born. Now you are sticking up for the, how you once said it, "little bug"?" Xehanort said. "She's changing you, Vanitas. Somewhere in that pit you call a heart, the thought of accepting her is becoming much more than a reality."

Vanitas clenched his fist. "What are you talking about? I'm letting her do no such thing. I wouldn't care if she wandered off in the darkness and never returned. Let her get eaten by the Heartless in the process. Who would ever want to love a creature so wretched?"

The smirk on Xehanort's face widened. His yellow eyes shifted from off Vanitas to something past his shoulder. "Did you hear that, Ahllixe?"

Vanitas tensed from the hissing behind him. Slowly, he turned around. Ahllixe was once again standing there. The smile she once had aimed towards him was gone, replaced with a look of deep disappointment and sadness. Her eyes trembled with shock and pain.

"Is... is that what you really think of me?" she whispered.

Vanitas didn't know how to respond. He wanted to say yes and no at the same time. No matter what answer he gave, he would satisfy one person and betray the other. After seconds of no reply, Ahllixe bowed her head.

"I get it." she said. She turned around and ran away.

"Ahllixe!" Vanitas called. He reached out to her, then he gasped quietly and brought his arm back to his side.

"Perhaps your questions should reverberate back you your own ears, Vanitas." Xehanort said, turning around and walking away. "After all... Who would ever want to love a creature so wretched?"


	7. Lifeless

"You're up early, Ahllixe." Xehanort said as he approached the young Nobody.

"Yeah... I couldn't sleep last night." Ahllixe said quietly, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"I understand what happened yesterday was hard for you. Vanitas will receive the proper discipline."

"It's... it's okay..." Ahllixe said. "Thank you... for warning me about him."

"Perhaps he just needs some time to sort out that jumbled mind of his. Let's begin today's lesson."

Ahllixe wished he would say the same thing to her. Her mind ached with the events of the previous day. She thought Vanitas was finally warming up to the idea of her, but she learned the hard way of how wrong she was. The hurt in her developing heart had grown worse. She wanted to be alone and cry the pain away. She remembered the advice Vanitas gave her before about her emotions: lock them away and they won't bother her. She tried her best to do that, but her emotions refuse to be kept back; in fact they seemed to burst out more violently if she tried.

As she thought more on it, her pain turned into anger.

 _Who cares about Vanitas? He's just a big jerk. I hope I never have to see his hidden face again. I hate him._

Xehanort summoned a corridor of darkness, and Ahllixe hurried inside. She walked out the other end and gasped at the sight she saw. A harsh wind whipped speckles of dirt into her face, and Ahllixe covered her eyes until it died down to a small breeze. Ahllixe walked towards the greatest feature in the land: hundreds upon _thousands_ of strange weapons wedged into the ground. Ahllixe reached out and touched the handle of a rusting weapon, and she shuddered and pulled her hand back. All of them had a similar key-shaped structure.

"What _is_ this place?" Ahllixe said.

"A historical landmark." Xehanort said, emerging from the corridor of darkness. He paused a moment to scan the lifeless Keyblades. "I have taught you many things, Ahllixe. You have blossomed wonderfully in that knowledge. Now, it is time for you to know about the ultimate truth..."

"Ultimate truth? And what would that be?"

Xehanort finally stopped his eyes on Ahllixe, and he smiled. "Kingdom Hearts."

At the mention of the name, a sharp pang shot through Ahllixe's head, and she winced and clutched the side of her head.

"Kingdom... Hearts..." Ahllixe said, pausing after each word as more pain hit her. "What is that?"

Seeing her reaction made Xehanort's smile widen. "The heart of all worlds. A great source of power and wisdom. The heart of anything and everything that has ever existed. Kingdom Hearts is the source of all light. Long ago, the worlds were comprised of one, showered underneath the eternal light of Kingdom Hearts. Peace reigned in the world under the loving light. However, no light can exist without its counterpart, and darkness was born in everyone's hearts. They craved the light so much that people began to fight over who could rightfully possess it. A catastrophic event took place: the Keyblade War."

"Kingdom Hearts..." Ahllixe said, slightly entranced.

"Yes, yes... Keep up with me, Ahllixe." Xehanort said. Ahllixe narrowed her eyes back on Xehanort.

"Sorry... So, the Keyblade War started because people wanted Kingdom Hearts?"

"Yes. Very good." Xehanort said. He gestured his hand to the graveyard of weapons. "These lifeless Keyblades are the result of the War. Keyblade-bearing warriors flocked here from each and every world to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts. Countless of them gave up their lives, all in search of one ultimate key..."

"Ultimate key? So whoever wields that key possesses Kingdom Hearts? _Does_ it belong to someone?"

"Many intriguing questions. I have come to believe that yes, the power Kingdom Hearts contains does belong to a single person."

"And... that person is...?"

Xehanort deliberately ignored the question. He lifted his hand, and a cluster of dark sparks ignited around his fingers. He closed his hand around the sparks, and a Keyblade appeared. Ahllixe gasped and took a half-step back.

"You can wield a Keyblade, too?" she said, eyeing the Keyblade with great intrigue.

"Indeed." Xehanort said. "The Keyblade: a mysterious, yet powerful weapon capable of unlocking any link, any door, any heart. Stronghearted people, whether powerful in the light or in the darkness, can qualify to wield a Keyblade."

"So... which one are you?" Ahllixe said, avoiding Xehanort's eyes.

"I am not one who turns my back on the darkness. After all, light begets darkness, and darkness is drawn to light. Darkness is not something to fear, but embrace. Those who master the darkness can conquer anything. An old friend of mine bathed himself in the light and shunned anything that he assumed had a morsel of darkness inside it. Such foolishness came at a terrible price. He failed to learn that darkness cannot be destroyed; it can only be channeled." Xehanort said. He looked at Ahllixe. "You're not afraid of the darkness, are you?"

Ahllixe snapped her head up and straightened her posture. "Of course not! The darkness is exciting! The Realm of Darkness my home; there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Xehanort nodded. "I'm glad you think that, Ahllixe. My granddaughter was one to cling to the light. The innocence of a child's mind clouds their judgment, and they cannot comprehend things such as the darkness. But you, Ahllixe, are different than most children."

A small, hopeful smile spread across Ahllixe's lips. "You mean... different from Hallie, right? Because that's exactly what I am! I'm nothing like her at all!"

Xehanort smiled. "I'm starting to believe that..."

Xehanort turned away, and Ahllixe's smile faded. _His tone didn't mean the same thing. Does he still see me as... No, I shouldn't doubt the Master; his wisdom is good._

"This place is... so interesting..." Ahllixe said, walking up to the field of rusted Keyblades. She turned around, her eyes shimmering with excitement. "Can _I_ wield a Keyblade?"

Xehanort chuckled and summoned a corridor of darkness. "That will be for another lesson. You are not quite ready yet for the next step in your training."

"The next step?" Ahllixe said. "What's that?"

Xehanort only smiled and gestured to the corridor of darkness. Ahllixe pouted with an eye roll and walked into the corridor of darkness.


End file.
